No Matter What
by bunnywinchester
Summary: Rated T for mild language. 3 OC's Just a normal day for the Winchester girls. Waiting in a motel room for their fathers to come back from hunting. Semi-fluffy one shot.


A/N

These are the 3 OC's that are used in this fic.

**Jennifer Mary Winchester (Jenni) (Jenn) (Bunny) **Sam's 11 year old daughter with Jess (that is all explained in a fic I am working on). Jenni has a mix of human blood and demon blood. She can move things with her mind, however it is strongly discouraged by Sam and ignited by anger. Sam calls her bunny.

**Gwendolyn Marie Winchester (Mojo) (Gwen) **The first born Destiel baby. (Again, explained in another story i'm working on) She barely goes by her real mane, everyone calls her Mojo. She is 15 years old and really feisty. She and Jenni but heads a lot.

**Skylar Noelle Winchester (Kitten) **Second born Destiel child. Dean calls her kitten and Jenni calls her by her middle name, Noelle because she couldnt pronounce her name as a toddler and it just kinda stuck. She is really close to Jennifer and the only one she lets call her Jenn. She and Mojo are best friends and are only 2 months apart.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural. c: ENJOY!

The three girls have been sitting in the motel for a day now. It was starting to get stuffy and boring. Usually, they found ways to entertain themselves. But after a day, their ideas were running short.

"Mojo, I'm bored!" Jenni whined.

"I know! I heard you the last 20 times!" Mojo exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

Skylar always knew what to say when Jenni became whiny and irritable.

"Our dads should be home soon, Jenn. By the way, did you do all the schoolwork that your dad left for you?"

"Yep." She responded. Every bit of it."

Jenni was smart. Almost too smart. It was a little creepy. Because her powers were ignited by anger, Sam opted to home school her. Besides, it was better for her anyway. She wouldn't have to have the stress of switching schools every few weeks. As for Skylar and Mojo, they enjoyed moving around and seeing new places. They were always the new kids, but they had each other. Skylar and Mojo were best friends and didn't really need anyone else.

A few hours later the door to the motel creaked open.

"It's about time." Mojo scoffed.

"How many sons of bitches did you gank?" Skylar asked. She thought of her dad very highly. She really loved him and looked at him almost in the light of a superhero. She was always really interested in hunting and tried to help her dad every time he got a new case.

"Watch your language!" Dean exclaimed almost fakely. He just really liked the power of being able to tell another person what to do. "But man, you should have seen that bitch 's face when I came at him with the holy water!"

Sam walked over to his daughter and picked her up off of the floor in a long hug.

"I missed you daddy!" Jenni said.

"I missed you too, bunny." Sam replied, thankful that he was able to return home to his daughter. Sam hated leaving Jenni in a motel while he and Dean were hunting. He was scared that he would never return. That Jenni would be sitting around waiting for him forever.

"So, what do you say that we go get some dinner at the diner up the street? I could really go for some pie right now." Dean stated.

After dinner was over and they returned back to the motel. Dean and Sam really needed to rest so the girls decided to leave themalone and say in their room for the rest of the night.

The girls sat on the two beds and watched whatever they could find on tv. Jenni was abnormally quiet.

"Noelle," Jenni said, "Do you ever get scared."

"Scared... of what?"

"What if... what if our daddies don't come home from hunting Noelle?"

"Dammit Jenni, I told you not to talk like that." Mojo interjected into their conversation.

Jenni looked down at the floor like a sad puppy, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"What would we do Noelle? We don't have any money. You and Mojo are only 15. We couldn't survive. We would have to go to an orphanage. And what if we got split up?"

Jenni's eyes overflowed with tears and she started shaking a little. Jenni was known to be pretty dramatic at times. However, Skylar knew exactly what she was talking about. Mojo pretended to be ignoring the conversation, but she had to admit, she was just as scared as Jenni was. Skylar pulled Jenni into a hug trying to comfort her.

"That's never going to happen Jenni, okay. Our dads are the best damn hunters around. Nothing will ever hurt them. _Nothing._"

Jenni sniffled a little and went back to watching tv. The room was silent for the next 30 minutes.

Jenni finally broke the silence.

"Thank you guys."

"What for?" Mojo asked.

"For always being there for me. You could be doing so many other things, but you choose to watch me when our daddies aren't with us."

Mojo, who usually is annoyed with the little girl replied, "Jenni, you don't need to thank us. That's what family is for. Even though you piss me off sometimes, I will always be here for you."

"Us Winchesters have to stick together!" Skylar agreed.

Jenni smiled and cuddled up under the covers of the bed. "I love you guys." she said.

"Right back at ya, kid." Mojo said.

The little girl closed her eyes. She had no idea what tomorrow had in store. One thing she did know was that no matter what, her cousins would be there for her.

**The End**

Thanks for reading! This was my first fic! c:


End file.
